


Strange But True

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuugi knew it was not real, there was no way that Yami would really ask him out- he went anway
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Mutou Yuugi sat at the back of the classroom, watching Sennen Yami who was chatting with friends at the front. Both teens were a fan of the singer known as 'The Pharaoh', a handsome young man who had a thing for wearing tight leather, he had red spiky hair and golden fringe. His deep red eyes seemed to peer through his fans whenever they swiped over them.

Yuugi and Yami wore their hair the same way. Yuugi had dyed his hair with a purple tint rather than red, while Yami had a much darker red than the singer. Yuugi and Yami both had strange purple eyes, the difference between them, Yami showed off those eyes while Yuugi hid them behind thick glasses.

The school had no set uniform, Yuugi wore his old navy one from middle school and needed his own touches, basically a tight leather vest under his white shirt. Yami out right wore leather from head to toe.

While being the same in their taste of style and they're like in music, the pair barely spoke to each other. One was up above the rest, the other was at the bottom.

There was another big difference in the pair. Yuugi was a short sixteen-year-old boy who sometimes could be mistaken for a girl because of his rounds face and full lips. Yami was taller than him, has boarder shoulders, stronger jawline, narrowed eyes an image of manliness at times; the problem was Yami was 100% female who gets mistaken for a 'short' boy, while she was just a tall girl.

Yuugi stands grabbing his backpack he makes a move to leave the classroom, he wanted to get his homework done as soon as so he could spend the night playing games. Because that was who he was, a gamer. A hardcore one at that.

"Mutou!" A deep voice calls out, turning Yuugi blinks in surprise at the sight of Yami coming over. "You like 'The Pharaoh', right?"

'Well that was a dumb question...' Yuugi thinks as his eyebrows appear over his glasses, "Yes."

"Good. I seemed to be the only one who did." Yami remarks as glares over to the group of boys sniggering, turning back to Yuugi she gave him a slow smirk that normally made the girls in calls woe, "I have a spare ticket, want to come with me?"

"..." Yuugi stares for a moment, 'A trick. This had to a trick.' He smiles at her, "Sure, I'll go. When is it?"

"Tonight," Yami says with a nasty smirk, with a small snort she gazes over to her friend who was trying not to laugh out loud, "My friend backed out at the last second. Meet me by the Malt Station, just outside the 'Ring Café' at six, the concert starts at 7:30."

"Sure." Yuugi answers keeping that smile plastered on his face, turning he walks out of the room, 'I'll go and wait. Bring my handheld games with me and spend a few hours there. Because there is no she showed up.'

xxx

Yuugi sat at one of the tables outside 'Ring Café' he came around five and had been there since it was ten past six. He has been playing the whole time nor stop, knowing that Sennen Yami would never come.

'See mother,' Yuugi thinks as he levels up, 'This is why I don't want real friends.'

Another drink was placed on the table, Yuugi did not see who it was.

'Ring Café' was owned by his online gaming friend Ryuu along with his two 'evil' older brothers. Normally the older brothers would send any who dared near the youngest, to a hospital. However, the older pair was also gamers like the younger and taken a shine to him when he outsmarted them during one of their beloved Role Playing games.

Taking his eyes off the main screen, he glances to the bottom right-hand corner of the handheld game. It was seven o'clock just gone. Choosing to stay the night he began playing some more, Ryuu always let him sleepover when he wanted.

'The concert starting soon.' Yuugi thinks as he reaches for his bag and takes out his MP3 player, digging the headphone into his ears he starts to blast the music out. Fingers and thumbs moved fast over the square box, eyes fixed solely on the bright screen.

'The concert has ended.' Yuugi told himself as he gazes down at the clock, he did not stop playing. The songs from his player had all finished and he did not have a loop. So there was only silence, along with distance noises of the café and those moving on the street.

'This was why I did not get excited. I always knew the outcome.' this has happened before, at the beginning of middle school when people first to move away from him, he had always been a little off, but this was when he noticed it himself.

The sound of people laughing reaches his ears, amongst it was a laugh it knew. It was Yami. No doubt coming home from the concert. Yuugi kept his head down as he starts a new game, waiting for Yami to pass.

Yami did not pass.

She seemed to have frozen, he could see her out of the corner of his eyes staring at him in shock. The group that was with her had moved down the street and now was looking back to her in question.

Yami stalked over to the café, through the gates and came to stand at his table. Leaning down she grabs the earphones out causing him to turn to her.

"Why?!" Yami shouts at him, those strange purple eyes were enraged. "Why did you come? You must have known! There is no way that someone like me would ever be seen together with you!"

Yuugi stares at her for a moment, she was waiting for him to say something. Sighing he placing his game down and reaches up to take off his glasses. Closed eyes he sat them down on the table next to his game.

"Because I can trust." Yuugi says as he slowly glances up and looks his classmate right in the eyes, his eyes were filled with saddest, "I can believe your words."

Yami suddenly backs off like he had punched her in the face. Then she threw her head back and laughed.

"You _believed_ my words?" Yami hisses out after she finished her laugher, her eyes looked wild mad, "You are a real idiot! A fool! I also invited because of a dare!"

"I would rather be an idiot," Yuugi says gently making sure not to raise his voice, "Then not trust my fellow person."

Yami shook her head, "Forget this. I'm going home." With that, she stormed off.

'I trusted the fact you wouldn't show.' Yuugi thinks to himself as he carefully takes his glasses and slid them back into place, 'Because this is the _real_ world. I know how _real_ people are. If you keep your low to a screaming people normally they stopped to listen.' he smiles at this, he did not think he would see Yami so soon, 'I _believed_ because trusted that you were a _real_. Sennen, you did not disappoint me.'

"Yuugi!" A kind voice came from behind, "Its closing time soon." Turning Yuugi blinks at the sight of his friend, a person who lived in _his_ world. "Want to stay the night?"

"Sure," Yuugi answers as he gathers his things together and follows the other teen inside, Ryuu was the same age as him but they when to different schools.

Xxx

Sitting at his desk Yuugi frowns at his phone, he had a text from his 'friend' Anzu who would never admit this to anyone. Anzu was apart of Yami's group.

{Yami n co.} It read, {Planning dare you. Ask out morning. Dump evening.}

It was warning him that Yami and her friends were planning another dare, this time it was to make him Yami's boyfriend and dump him at the end of school.

{Why Sennen suddenly won't pick on me?} Yuugi asks as he types, he did not go to the same school as Yami and her friends, so they did not know what he was like towards bullies.

{Sorry.} Anzu replies back, {Mentione similar. Yami felt insulted.}

'So that's it...' Yuugi thinks a little annoyed, Anzu must have said something so she could fit in. In middle school, Anzu stuck up for Yuugi and had a strong sense of justice, however, this faded and she turned her back on him. While he still spoke him with through text and email, he had lost faith in humankind.

{So. Because we like the same music,} Yuugi writes with a small frown, {Sennen wants to bully me? And you wonder why I lost my faith in _real_ people.}

{Why did you go?} Anzu asks back, {If you didn't go, they wouldn't want to bully you more. Why did you even say yes in the first place?}

Yuugi glares at the screen. {Just because I do not believe in humans any more, does not mean that I do not want to stop believing in them. Sennen could have been the one person who could have saved me from myself.}

Yuugi sends long answers before she could ask what was taking so long.

{I wanted to trust and believe in Sennen. However she proved me right in my choices in life,} Yuugi gave a quick glance over at Anzu who was waiting for more at the edge of her little group, {Sennen never showed up. She did not disappoint me, she proved that there is no hope. Just like I always knew.}

{Why can't you take a chance on me again?} Anzu asks as she bites her lip, they both kept gazing over the classroom, it was a wonder how no one noticed. {Still why Yami? Didn't someone else come up to you the other day? Why Yami?}

{'The Pharaoh',} Yuugi writes as he stole another gaze over to her, {since she shared alike with me, there could have been something that made her a friend.}

{Yami coming. Talk later.} came a quick reply.

Yuugi sighs then let out a loud yawn. The people around he was talking, staring and even pointing at him. It seemed most knew that he 'waited' for Yami last night. Yuugi now knew to blame this on Anzu, however, he forgives her, he always did. Shoving his phone in his pocket he picked up his magazine that was resting on the table.

"Mutou." Yami said as she suddenly appeared in front of the desk, "What are you reading?"

"Huh?" Yuugi blinks as he watches her lean over and grab his magazine out of his hands. 'Seems the new pass time _is_ to pick on me. Just because of _that_?'

"'Tablet Takers'?"She read with a frown, "' Warning to all gamers, a group of thieves have been wandering around the Domino City Tournament centre, Duellist are reminded to keep our tablets out of view.'" She pauses and glances down at Yuugi, the moves it back in front of herself and continued to read silently.

"May I have that back?" Yuugi tries a little nervous, even though he knew what was happening he was still a little shocked. Yami moves the magazine away from her face and looking at him again.

"Fine." Yami says as she walks around his desk and flops down on his legs, wrapping one arm around his next she drew him closer to her. She then placed the magazine back in his hands.

"May I ask what are you doing, Sennen-san?" Yuugi says calmly but inside he was screaming bloody murder. There was a _real_ girl on his lap.

"This way we both can read." Yami said as if this explains everything. Yuugi who was one never to fight against something just sat there.

'What the hell is this?!' Yuugi's mind roars at him, shout at him to stand and let her fall, 'But I'm not like that...' Taking a deep breath, "Please could you... get off me?"

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" Yami asks as she stares at him completely.

' _Yuugi_? Its _Yuugi_ now?' Yuugi thinks a little stunned, he knew the dare knew it was just a trick. "It just... I kind of have someone I like...I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Oh?" Yami said completely taken by surprise by his words, "You have someone you like?!" she cries out loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Who is she?"

'This is it.' Yuugi thinks trying to hide his smirk that was threatening to form, reaching into his pocket and into his cardholder there, he pulls out the first one of the top. "This is Dark Magician Girl!" he announces, holding the card in full view of Yami and the rest of the class, "We have been together since the beginning on the school year!"

"Are you trying to make an idiot of me, Mutou?" Yami hisses out darkly but she was smirking about something now, she stands and towers over him, "I knew it. You're trying to get me back by making me think that you are dating a … what is that anyway?"

"A duel monster's card." Yuugi answers with a loving smile,"My perfect girl, always there when I needed her the most, the only one who truly understands me."

"Enough." Yami says with that same smirk, she held her hands up, "This is the kind of person you really are then. You -" she did not finish whatever she wanted to say, instead, she wandered over to her desk and starts laughing with her friends.

A small rumble in his pocket makes him reach for his phone, taking it out he flicks open and clicks on the new text from Anzu.

{Gross.} It read.

Smiling Yuugi glances at his Dark Magician Girl, glad it was her. Dark Magician was something on top, now that would have been funny. Reaching for his glasses he moves them up, sitting them upon his head and pushing his hair away from his face. He gazes down at the card, purple eyes shone with heartfelt joy, then he slowly brings it to his lips and softly kisses the blonde in the drawing.

Another rumble, smiling he clicks on the next text and stares at the small screen, it was a little blurred without his glasses on but it managed to read it.

{Stop it. Making me gag.} Anzu wrote. Another text came, {Yami is watching.}

This made Yuugi glances towards Yami, sure enough, he was being watched by a pair of red eyes. He places Dark Magician Girl in the inside pocket of his blazer, not wanting to mess about with his case in his pocket. But those eyes were narrowed at his phone, a frown appears. Another rumble makes Yuugi glance down.

{Run away.} The next one said, {Yami coming.}

The phone was taken from his hand, surprising Yuugi at the speed of now she reached him. She began clicking through his texts, all of this text since that morning.

"Who is this?" Yami hisses out darkly, her eyes narrow towards the classmates in the room, "Who the hell has been texting Yuugi?"

'Anzu's number comes under 'classmate.'' Yuugi remembers as he stands and reaches for his phone.

"Its someone in this room! Own up!" Yami shouts, he could almost feel the rage coming off of her.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Yuugi asks himself as he makes another grab for his phone, suddenly he found himself chest to chest with Yami. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Listen up," Yami growls at him as she leans her head down, "You and I are now friends."

"Wait... what?" Yuugi says completely shocked beyond compare


	2. Chapter 2

'Dear notebook, today something out of this world happened to me, a _real_ girl told me she was my friend... I keep staring out of the window, no hell has not frozen over yet...'

Yuugi rose up from his desk, he had been hunched over his notebook and writing down a lot of non-sense. It did not matter if he listened or not in a class, he had time to study and make up for it any time; turning he gazes out to the window again, seeing the city in which he lived, aka 'the real world' aka 'hell'.

Purple eyes slowly swift to the classroom, while his head remained to the window. The real girl in question had faced his way again.

'Does she not care that the teacher is looking?' Yuugi thinks, bringing his head back out; putting pen to paper he starts writing out his thoughts, 'Yami is interesting in many ways,' he rereads what he wrote, 'Yami is pretty...maybe even beautiful. I wonder how good her gaming is...'

Yuugi snorts loudly causing the teacher to turn.

Beady little brown eyes narrow as he slowly moves his head left to right, scanning the students who could have made that noise. A crocked nose flares up in angry, not knowing who to blame; he notices Sennen staring towards the back of the class once again, watching that Mutou boy.

"Sennen. For the love of Sir Isaac Newton! Pay attention to my class!" The teacher yells harshly, the spiky-haired girl began moving her neck back around at a slow pace, then a sudden jerk as she glares right at him. "You're wearing those darn contacts again! Take them out!"

"Actually, there's nothing in the rule book that says students can't wear coloured contacts." A hoarse voice spoke up, it seemed to carry to every corner of the room. There was not a single head that wasn't facing its source.

" _Mutou_." The teacher hisses out completely overlooking Yami's death glare, the teacher marches through the row of desks, towards the shortest teen in his class. "Did you say something?"

Mutou Yuugi never spoke in a class period. It was like an unwritten rule.

'Sennen-san claims me as a friend and now I suddenly gain a voice?' Yuugi thought as he observes the vein popping out on the teacher's brow, "I mentioned the rule book, sir," his voice came again, almost unwilling, "Nothing is written in there about a student not aware wearing them."

The teacher slammed his palm down hard on Yuugi's desk, causing the whole call to jump at how unexpectedly it was, "Mutou, after school. In this room." The teacher scolds at him, he straightens and makes his way back to the front of the classroom.

A great deal of mumbling was heard throughout the room, all about one person Yuugi.

'I am a complete and utter moron.' Yuugi thinks of himself as he looks down at his note to write again, only to find an empty space where it once was. "Huh?"

"'Sennen Yami, an outrageous real girl'." The teacher's voice came booming, Yuugi felt a cold dread wash over him, "'Sennen Yami, a she-wolf who shows her fangs every chance she gets.' Dear me Mutou. Tut tut. 'Sennen Yami, has everyone in this class licking her hands like loyal dogs, what does she want from me? Me to lick her toes?'"

Yuugi's red was burning as he sinks into his seat, he half wondered if he should just leave. The teacher turns the page. He began packing his things away.

"'Sennen Yami has something I want, what should I do to obtain it?' Oh? What could that be Mutou?" The teach laughs nasty, he leans his rear on his desk and continues, "'Sennen Yami is not as bad as I thought.' Mmmm..."

Yuugi pushes back his seat, swinging his bag over his shoulders; the teacher had come to a part he was not willing to have read. The bad stuff he did not care about, but good stuff he knew well that this could be used against him in the future.

"'I like Sennen Yami's leather, I think she looks great in it!'" The teacher went on, not seeing the silent teen stepping towards him with a deadly air about him, "'Sennen Yami's red contacts are nice, but I think her true colour is just as nice.' 'Sennen Yami is a great singer! I would like to sing along with her!'"

Yuugi was halfway across the classroom, people were starting to notice his presence now. Anzu jumps from her seat and hurries over to where he was.

"'Sennen Yami has so much confidence oozing out of her pores, it makes me sick.'" The teacher shook his head at this, clearly enjoying himself reading his poor victim's embarrassment, "'I wondered what she right now?' 'Yami is late again, hope she is okay?' 'Yami is sick, I gave money to Anzu to buy her a get well gift.' Anzu?"

The teacher's eyes swung round to the brown-haired girl in question; this was going he sees Yuugi standing in the rows, Anzu holding his shoulders thus stopping him from moving.

"'Yami looks like she is crying inside.' 'Yami likes Jonouchi-kun?' 'Yami's laugh is lovely' 'Yami is pretty.'" The teachers pause to stare at the boy who was closer now, "' Now I like Yami, but then I like Dark Magician Girl. But which one is better? There's only one way to find out... Fight!'"

Yuugi was now situated before the teacher. With one swift motion, the notebook was out of the teacher's hand.

"You have haven't got the _foggiest_ who you're _messing_ with," Yuugi growls out darkly, through his lenses he glares.

"Oh?" The teacher laughs out loud, "Just who are you?"

"I am the _blinking well_ King of Games." Yuugi hisses out letting his glasses slip down his nose, he now glares over his glasses. Then he spins before the older man could say any more, he slides open the door and walked out. Anzu rushes him with closing the door before them.

xxx

"Yuugi, I'm sure in your own little world being the 'King of Games' means something," Anzu sighs out as she shakes her head, "But this is reality."

"A minor setback," Yuugi informs her as he moves his glasses to rest upon his head. He began his game.

They had walked all the way to the oldest part of the school, sitting in a broken well building. This was where spent his time during the summer period of the year since it was close to his old middle school he had been coming there for years.

The room had some second-hand junk that he didn't mind if it got stolen, the room was locked for the most part, he got in by climbing through a piece of wall that was very well hidden.

Yuugi was playing on an old television he had fixed himself, along with a game console which he also repaired. The room was piled up with magazines he bought in, tools, bits and pieces of machines. Photos and posters of 'Pharaoh' was hanging all over the walls, an old CD player was upon a battered-looking table. Lamps around the room gave more lights than the small rays that came through the narrow spaces in the boarded-up windows.

"Yuugi, could it be that you like Yami?" Anzu asks after a long moments silent.

"..." Yuugi fingers dances over the controller, he frowns at the question. "Me liking a real girl. Dark Magician Girl is the only one for me."

"Yuugi what was all that stuff written in your notebook then?" Anzu asks as she places her hands on her hips.

"My are you even talking to me in the first place?" Yuugi says in a small voice, "We haven't talked since we started high school. What will your friends say?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Anzu snaps throwing her hands up, "Do you like Yami? You been writing about her? Now long for?"

"...I never even noticed how much I watch her until he read that out." Yuugi admits not taking his eyes away from the movement on the screen, "I must sound like a creepy stalker or something..."

"Well would you look at this place!" An impressed voice blows out, causing the two childhood friends to be startle and spin round. Jonouchi was twirling around the room taking everything in, Yami was standing near the 'entrance' with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing in my base!" Yuugi cries out dropping his controller and jumping from the moth-eaten double sofa that that a red sheet over it.

"Base?" Yami says with a snort, "What are you six years old?"

"Answer my question," Yuugi said feeling uncomfortable that someone other than Anzu had come into his domain.

"I followed you of course, duh." Yami answers as she strolls further into the room, acting like she owned the place.

"Why?"Yuugi asks sharply he walks around the sofa and meets her in the centre.

"'Why?'"Yami repeats a smirk straining her lips as she leans over him, "My me, how the tables have turned. Wasn't it just last night that I was asking you, 'why?'"

"Sennen-san-" Yuugi starts but was cut off by her raised hand.

"Please, call me Yami." Yami said as she regarded Anzu standing there, slowly looking her up and down. The blue-eyed girl appeared apprehensive about this, she took a step back. "We are after all friends. Right, Yuugi?"

There was something about her voice that sent shivers down his spine, her eyes focused of him almost watching his every motion.

"Right, Yuugi?" Yami says again coming closer, "You can believe my word yes?" she brings a hand up and brushes her fingers over his cheek.

"Yes." Yuugi replies forcing a smile on, his smile drops however when he notices the blonde teen playing his game, "Jonouchi-kun! You can't-!" The teen pushed down hard on the buttons of the controller and it began to stream, "-push down to hard... I just finished repairing that one..."

Arms crept down his front crossing over, hands then gripped onto his shoulder, a chin settled on the top of his head. Yami was holding him from behind, completely leaning into him.

"Sorry about that," Jonouchi said as he rubs the back of his head, "I didn't know."

"Of course you did not, how would you." Yuugi replies kindly sighing a little, "There is another controller to the right of the console if you want to continue. But one game, then you both out."

"Both? There is three of us?" Yami mumbles into his hair, tightening her grip.

"Anzu does not count, she has been coming here since middle school, I'm used to her," Yuugi answers as he tries to walk hoping that the real girl would let go, instead she kept pace with him as he went along, almost glued to him.

"I did not mean Anzu." Yami says turning her head sightly and placing her cheek on his head, "I meant that her."

Yuugi turns and stares at a blue-haired girl with a yellow ribbon in it. He blinked, "That's just Miho-chan, she does not count as well."

"Miho-chan?" Jonouchi said as he looked up from the screen and searches the room.

"Miho!" Anzu cries out also as she too scans the room, "Yuugi! This is not nice!"

"Why?" Yami asks in confusion, she looked to the blue-haired blue then to Jonouchi and Anzu, the strange girl smile sweetly.

"I'm leaving!" Anzu snaps as she marches over to the hole in the wall, looking upset and angry.

"What's wrong with her?" Jonouchi asks after Anzu had stormed off, "And where is this girl?"

"Right there." Yami answers pointing towards one side of the wall.

"I don't see anything," Jonouchi said turning to where Yami's was pointing and back to them with a deep frown.

"That's because she is not there." Yuugi answers as he turns to Miho who smiles at him, giving him a small wave, "Miho _died_ in our last year of middle school... come to think of it, that was when Anzu stopped talking to me."

"Wait, what do you mean 'died'? She is standing right there," Yami said as she let go of Yuugi and moves toward the corner of the room.

"Normally I'm the only one who can see her." Yuugi said with a grin, "She follows me home someone as well."

"Yami, hate to break this to you. But there ain't nobody there." Jonouchi says looking completely freaked out now, Yami had stopped moving she turns to the blonde. "I think we should get out of here!" Both Yami and Jonouchi suddenly broke into a run, ducking down quickly through the 'entrance'.

"Aaaaaa! Peace at last!" Yuugi cries as he walks around and flops down onto his sofa, this was what he wanted, time to think. After today the class was going to treat him differently than before, and he never thought Yami would show herself to him so soon.

Yuugi than glances over at 'Miho'. It was actually this an old plane of glass with a mirror image trick embedded into it, from Yami's and his point of view she was cleanly seen however from Anzu's and Jonouchi's angle the glass was reflecting onto the other wall, making it look like there was nothing there.

Yuugi, Anzu and Miho made this trick in the last year for their haunted house café their class was hosting. It was great! The glass mirror trick was the last thing Yuugi had to remember her by, however, he also used it to scare away people from his base.

Yuugi grins, he could almost see Miho clapping her hands in approval. That was the kind of person she was.

His grins slowly die down as his memories remind him how and why she died. Miho was a beautiful young girl, she was voted in for the beauty pageant. During this lies and tricks were set up, which made a promising young woman her future. The bullies who forced Miho down, they were being paid by the 'winner' and they all got away with it.

Yuugi completely lost faith in those he once called his friends, because it was some of those who helped with the deception; Yuugi turns his back on the real-life and those who lived there.

It was not long after that Yuugi discovered 'Pharaoh', he drowns himself in his music. Time went passed and Yuugi was not liking the person he was becoming and began playing his games once again.

"What kind of person will I become?" Yuugi asks his old friend, knowing she could not answer back. The thing runs on solar power and worked on a loop, it looked around the room smiling and waving.

Yuugi sighs loudly peeking at the notebook that lay open.

"Maybe I really do like Sen- I mean Yami..." Yuugi said as his cheeks redden, he leans back further into the sofa, "Nope, Dark Magician Girl shall be my one and only... she can never betray me."


End file.
